The Tales of a Twisted Soul
by The Twisted Soul
Summary: The next Generation Senshi have arrived. The only problem is, there's something terribly wrong with each and every one of them...*rating may change. I also admittedly suck at summeries*


**It might get a bit confusing at first, but I promise you, it will become clearer.**

**So, this is _my_ story of the Sailor Kids *but...they're not exactly _kids_ in this_..*,_ and this is the prologue. (All chapters will be, please forgive me, Alice Cooper themed)**

** Please review, and maybe some critiques would be nice.**

00--00--00

Everything was tragic…everything had gone so wrong, so awry, so…confusing. Confusing because, they started out as such innocent young children. But that's always how it starts, always how we first see them before every thing turns sour. It was such a shame that in this, the Tale of a Twisted Soul, not even the children themselves had seen this coming.

There was a little girl, the daughter of a brilliant doctor, who was so playful and athletic beyond anything anyone had ever seen. Her hair was a marvelous mixture of copper and blue(mostly copper), and her eyes were two deep orbs of blue. This girl was so nice and so happy all the time. Then, the doctor noticed something odd about her daughters behavior. The girl was speaking madness and was randomly withdrawing into herself for long periods of time. The doctor had noticed this years before anything had happened and simply brushed it off as just child's play. It wasn't until the girl was discovered in her adopted siblings room drenched in thick crimson liquid did the doctor truly realize that there was something horribly wrong with her daughter. The girl, Akiko Mizuno, now spends all of her time sitting alone in a secluded Asylum in the middle of the ocean. It wasn't long before Akiko was put into an induced coma for several acts of violence towards the nurses. Her condition shows no signs of improvements.

Akiko had a younger half-brother, though only younger by mere months. Related only through their father whom neither of them knew, Diachi Kino and Akiko barely got along, but for good reason. Diachi knew of his condition, as did his mother, a celebrated chef at a five-star restaurant, but no one else but them knew of it. In several ways he tried to drive his sister away in fear that she would become too attached to him and be saddened if he were to suffer sudden death. Since the age of nine, he has been suffering from heart disease, and suffered heart attacks often. It would often take up to almost ten shocks from a defibrillator to revive him, and would often take acts of physical violence to keep his concerned sister away. He regrets every act of violence he's ever done now that he knows he's living on borrowed time, and wishes deeply that he had enough time to apologize to everyone he's ever wronged. He apologized to all but one, and he fears that he will not live long enough to tell her that he's sorry, or how much he loved her. It was such a shame that she was trapped where he couldn't reach her…

A young boy who lived with his parents at a shrine suffers from muscular dystrophy, something he had been diagnosed with at age eleven, and it was predicted that he would be in a wheelchair by his early twenties. Since then, he has been doing everything he can before he wasn't able to do anything at all. Ichiro Kumada, son of Rei (Hino)and Yuichiro Kumada, looked mostly to his friends, one of which was no longer there, to help him live his life like a normal person of society. Everyone was happy to help, and he knew that if his most trusted friend had been there, she would have been the most eager. He knew it to be true…Ichiro accepts his condition, but it doesn't mean he was happy with what will become of him.

And then, amongst the oldest of the children, was a silvery haired blind girl. Most would consider her blindness as a physical condition, but it was so much worse than that. To her, it was more of an emotional condition than anything else. Blind at birth, Ayame Aino was thought to be a strong girl at heart, who saw nothing wrong with not seeing anything at all. But on the inside, and she would never let it show, she was saddened because while she could hear who was talking to her, she could never see who it was. Deep down, both her parents knew that something was amiss with their daughter, but whenever they would ask her, she would either change the subject, or just not answer all together. Soon, if they did not have her confide in them, it would be too late to save her.

Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus. All are sick, all are weak in their own way. No one completely understands them but those who are closest to them, and even they did not understand much. The mothers of these children wondered why these children were so sick, and they were sure they would never find an answer. They still haven't, but they have been slowly working down to a conclusion…

…what if the Sailor Senshi were never meant to have children?


End file.
